


Waiting

by kitsaku



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsaku/pseuds/kitsaku
Summary: They say love comes in different sizes.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko “Akko” Kagari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Waiting

_To, my cousin._

_things..they get tough. I envy you, so much. The way you get to look at her, the way you get to feel her touch..the way you get to love someone. Which is something I can’t do. I’ve..i’ve always been jealous of you not going to lie. And i’m not joking when I say that. It’s like you get too see something that I can’t. I’m rooting for you, always. I might not be the best wingman, the best third wheel..the best cousin to go to for advice..so all I can do right now is stand behind you and watch. Watch you create your own life story. I made a story for you, I hope you like it._

* * *

They say love comes in different sizes. It could be the size of the old grinches heart, or the way Akko loves Diana. It was if, butterflies came out of her stomach whenever she felt her touch. She’s hugged a lot of people before, but Diana - she was so different. 

People might say, everybody wants to be with her, and that’s because she’s the top notch student at this prestigious school and in a family way out of Akko’s lead. But Akko saw more than that. More to Diana, that nobody else can ever see but her. She knew what Diana liked..and that was tea, hugs, casual clothing like hoodies, music, friendly company, and Akko’s personal favorite- the way Diana was scared of losing the people she loves.

The blonde had also always hated to see people sad. Though she was never good at talking, she felt sympathy for them and wished them well at what they were going through. She looks intimidating, but in the inside, Akko knew that she had a soft shell. You could say Akko would get jealous when the blonde would look at another in some kind of way, but she also feels a twinge of sadness overflowing her. As though one day Diana would leave her behind.

And how she hated too think that about her best friend. But she couldn’t help it. 

Even if she tried. 

Akko had even begun to love class everyday. That was the time she and Diana secretly sent notes for them to read after class. Akko kept them dearly and treasured the pieces of paper she received. Her heart would swell up with joy and passion after reading each caring note Diana would send her, and she loved it so much. 

The brunette didn’t expect that sort of answer coming from Diana. _She doesn’t see me that way..?_ A surge of pain shot through her chest and into her heart. It hurt. _Bad._ She wanted to stop her eyes from welling up and embarrassing herself any more- so she smiled. A weak, frail smile that nobody - not even Diana could see through. “That’s okay. I’ll still be glad as your best friend.” she said. 

They had all been forced to go home and stay there for the time being. Which meant Akko had to go back to Japan while Diana remained in England, in her manor. They promised to keep in touch until they receive consent that they could come back. Akko sniffled at the thought about being separated from Diana for awhile, but Diana had reassured her they would come back to each other soon. 

She smiled at that. 

It had been 5 months. It seemed like Akko’s friendship with Diana had been growing apart, leaving a huge gap between them. Their conversations were drier, Diana had been busy with work back at the manor. Akko had been waiting until she could talk to her again, but the time never came. 

_4:37 pm._

_Hey Dia!_

_Diana: Hello Akko._

_Whatcha been up to?_

_8:57 pm._

_Diana: Apologizes, Akko. I have been busy lately. We shall talk more when I get the chance._

_Ah, I see. I’ll leave you up to it then! <3 _

_(Delivered: 8:59 pm)_

It hurt her. Akko had wished to see Diana soon, but yet..it felt like Diana just no longer had the time to hang out with her. Akko had been beginning to think what she had been wanting for so long, is fading away. The longer they had been apart, began to stretch the wide space between them. Leaving another void of nothing in the middle. It made Akko so upset. She was losing her source of light. 

Though she knew the consequences of liking a Cavendish, she still chose to love her. 

There will soon be a time, where Diana must keep the heir going for her family and marry another. A suitor that will raise a child with her. 

A suitor that shall not be her. 

And even still, will she let her go? Even if it would hurt so much?

No..she wouldn’t. It was quite selfish of her, but she never cared about what others had thought of her. 

Whether she was the school dunce, or an ordinary girl that had no history of magic behind her name. 

A Kagari should never love a Cavendish as her friends would say. It just wasn’t meant to be. But Akko knew what she wanted, and even if had turned the world against her, she would never let it go. 

They say, love comes in different sizes. Whether if it’s as small as the old grinches heart, or big..just like Akko’s love for Diana. And if they were to say- her heart could never seize to be as big as Akko’s, she would prove them wrong. Diana loves tea, hugs, and casual clothing. She hates when people get sad, but in the end..she never knew she had been hurting someone this whole time. 

Maybe, if it were in another place, another time, Diana would come to the realization and she would look at Akko they same way the Japanese witch looks at her. 

And until the time comes, she will continue to carry that hurt - and smile at the cruel truth she wished she hadn’t been living in.

**Author's Note:**

> this was messy..and not my best. but, i know messy and being the best does not matter for what i wanted to write for my cousin.


End file.
